Sazabi
MSN-04 Sazabi (MSN-04 サザビー) is a Newtype mobile suit personally designed for Char. Like its earlier counterpart, Jagd Doga, Sazabi's design is based on Neo Zeon's Geara Doga. Designed with hopes to improve its durability over its counterparts, Sazabi went through a trying trial-and-error process for its engineers. Its original size mirrored the qualifications for a Mobile Armor class, but its height and weight were gradually shrunken down to accommodate Char's taste for combat and an intricate Psycommu system. The shape of Sazabi's framing allows it be aerodynamic while allowing just enough room for the Newtype centric technology. Once it was completed, Char used it to lead his armies as it was the best Mobile Suit for their side. The giant version of Sazabi's older plans were implemented for Alpha Azieru's creation. The Mobile Suit's spherical cockpit is separate from the suit, letting it serve as an escape pod for emergencies. When Sazabi is dismantled to pieces during its final fight with Nu Gundam, Char ejects the cockpit to free himself from Sazabi's wreckage. Amuro catches his cockpit with Nu Gundam, forcing Char to accompany Amuro's push against the burning fragment of Axis. Like Amuro, however, Char is reported to be missing in action upon the conclusion of his rebellion. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots from rifle. Can be normally repeated three times. : , : Fires three missiles from shield. : , , : Stabs opponent. If it connects, Sazabi lifts its impaled opponent upward and shoots at them with its funnels : , , , : Spinning slash with tomahawk. : , , , , : Lifting slash. Sazabi hits enemies and becomes airborne. : , , , , , : Launches all funnels to hit in a criss-cross formation in front of Mobile Suit. : , , , , , : Three slashes with tomahawk, two kicks, and ends with a hopping slash with sabers. :Held (Smash Attack): Wide swing with sabers. : : Stands in place and sends funnels attack in a predetermined path forward. Funnels shoot downward. :Combination : Advances while cutting several times with sabers. Sazabi's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with shield arm in front. : , , , : Left and right slashes with sabers ending with a kick. : , : Shoots from beam rifle. Hits enemies within close range. :Aerial : Shoots from Sazabi's abdominal particle cannon. Laser beam doesn't last as long as other beam SP attacks. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *'Parry' - Gains ability to block Smash Attacks. *'Sky Eye' - Blocks attacks from all directions. *'Heat Up' - Damage increases based on number of hits within a combo. *'One Man Army' - Increased advantage while fighting several enemies. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Same attacks as previous title but loses Smash Attack. Gains the following addition. : , , ( ): Shoots three missiles from shield. Dashes forward to attack with tomahawk. Breaks through opponent's guard. Special Equipment In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, players can unlock a unique ability for Sazabi with the following special requirements. *'Psycoframe' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Char. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Become friends with Char. Complete the License Missions for his Zaku, his Gelgoog, and Hyaku Shiki. Clear the two part mission, Red Counterattack. :Crimson Rebels 1 ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - Char ::Enemy/Enemies - :Crimson Rebels 2 ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Location: Axis, Lunar 2 ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Char How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Clear Char's second Official Mode. Possess the Sazabi license. Use the Mobile Suit to shoot down at least 3,000 enemies. Then complete the Extra Mission, Giant Red Star. :Giant Red Star ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. Gallery Sazabi-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category: Mobile Suits